Pirate Seas - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version). :Not to be confused with a similar level: Pirate Seas - Day 31. ) |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23}} Difficulty This is a unique level with no planks on the lawn, meaning there will be only two zombies: Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Cannons to shoot Imp Pirate Zombies which allows them to pass over the player's lawn. There are many strategies that can be used because all the zombies are weak, which makes it easy to complete this level. In addition, there is a lot of sun given, so more possibilities can be done. The Imp Cannons are durable, and can be annoying if not dealt correctly, as the Swashbuckler Zombies can be used as shields to protect Imp Cannons from projectile shooting plants. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies :See gallery for more details. :Notes: These strategies work for all versions. Infi-nuts with plant food are very powerful, as they can effectively block all imps fired - except during the imp bursts. Using this is highly recommended, as it only costs 75 sun. Gate of Death :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. *'Required plant:' **Spikerock *Plant two columns of Spikerocks on the second column and the third column. *Let us rock. The zombies cannot pass over and surely die. Spike, Spike, Punch :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed *On the back most column, plant Bonk Choys. *Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweed. *Watch the heads (of the zombies, not the plants) roll. Laser and spike *Required plants: **Laser Bean **Spikerock *Plant Laser Beans in the first column of every lane, then plant Spikerocks in the third column of every lane. Laser Beans will destroy Imp Cannons while Spikerocks will deal heavy damage to zombies. *Assuming that all your plants are in level 1, you will have 500 spare sun. Pure Spike *The only plant you need is Spikeweed. Fill the entire lawn with them, and all the Imps and Swashbuckler Zombies will die before reaching the lawn mower. Boomerang Madness Created by Charizardia *Required plants: **Bloomerang *Place Bloomerangs on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd columns. *Note that the Bloomerangs don't need to be leveled up. *If you have Bloomerangs that cost 150 sun, place a single column of Wall-nuts, and two Tile Turnips on two separate lanes (any level works) Cannon Fun *Required plants: **Coconut Cannon **Infi-nut *Place Coconut Cannons on the first column and an Infi-nut on the fitfh column. *When the onslaught begins, feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and fire away. Frozen World Required plants: *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Things that you have to do *Place Snow Pea in first 2 columns. *Place Winter Melon in third column in middle lane. *Start onslaught and look for randomness for imp cannon. Imp Slaughter NOTE: this strategy only works for players without 'Battlez'. If your game is updated, don't do this as it's painstakingly slow. Requires: *Snapdragon (any level) *Phat Beet (optional, any level) *Wall-nut (optional, any level) *Spikeweed (any level) Place Snapdragons or Phat Beets in the first two columns. First one MUST be Snapdragons since Phat Beets wouldn't be able to attack. Place an optional wall of Wall-nuts in the third column, and fill the rest with Spikeweeds. Either way, you survive! Bicolumn Electric *Required plants: **Electric Peashooter *Plant Electric Peashooters in the 2 leftmost columns and that's clear! Bloomersnap-Nut Required Plants: *Bloomerang *Snapdragon *Wall-nut Plant Bloomerangs in the first two columns, Snapdragons on the fourth column, and Wall-nuts on the fifth column. Let us rock, and this strategy will let Swashbuckler Zombies die before they land, and kill Imp Cannons in seconds. Lasers and snapdragons Required Plants *Laser Bean *Snapdragon or Cold Snapdragon Plant Laser Beans in the first two columns, then plant a row of Snapdragons in front of the Laser Beans. Lasers and fists Required plants: * Laser Bean * Bonk Choy Plant Laser Beans in the first two columns, then plant a row of Bonk Choys in the third column. Zip-Zap Splish-Splash Created by User: ZenithTrooper Required Plants: *Lightning Reed *Primal Peashooter Place all Primal Peashooters in the first three columns, and all Lightning Reeds in the fourth column. Then watch as countless zombies are sent careening to the seas, or zapped to ash. Dusk Peas :Created by *'Required plant:' **Dusk Lobber (preferably level 3) **Fire Peashooter (preferably level 3-4) **Infi-nut (Optional) **Any other attacker for the fourth column (Fume-shroom, Spore-shroom, Pea-nut) **Homing Thistle **Conceal-mint *Plant Dusk Lobbers on the first column and Fire Peashooters in the second column. Plant an Infi-nut on the fifth column, third row and feed plant food when the onslaught starts. You can put a Homing Thistle on the third column, third row and attackers less than 150 sun in the fourth column if you want. Then watch as the zombies get slaughtered by Dusk Lobber and Fire Pea! In the final wave to speed it up, you can plant a Conceal-Mint to make the cannons get instantly killed! Cold vs. water *Put Cold Snapdragons on the first coulmn. So strong *Put Winter Melon in the first coulmn and Infi-nuts in the third column. Ocean’s Nightmare Required Plants: * Bloomerang * Infi-nut Strategy Place Bloomerang in the first, second and third column and Infi-nut in third row in fifth column, then Let’s rock, and put Plant Food at Infi-nut. Gallery Trivia *Flag Pirate Zombie and Treasure Yeti do not appear in this level because there are no planks. *It is the first level which is not a Cannons Away level to have no planks. The second is Pirate Seas - Day 31. *This is inarguably the best level for completing the "Defeat (100) Pirate Imps!" quest. *This Level, Pirate Seas - Day 31, Cannons Away and Mummy Memory are only levels in an entire game that Basic Zombies don't appear. **However, In Big Wave Beach - Day 21 and Modern Day - Day 16, Beach Flag Zombie and Flag Zombie does appear respectively but other Basic Zombies don't appear. **In most of boss battles in part 3 of worlds that have expansion, Basic Zombies don't appear either. However, they only appear once the player destroys the armors of Buckethead Zombies or Brickhead Zombies. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defence and defeat the zombies - Pirate Seas Day 22 (Ep.102)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 22 Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 - Only Blover and Springbean in Last Stand Pirate Seas Day 22 How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears